It is the primary objective of this program project to bring together a team of several well-established investigators involved in the structural and functional significance of glycoconjugates. The program consists of eight principal investigators involved in four contributing disciplines utilizing a central core facility. Two of the disciplines are represened by extracellular matrix and membrane glycoconjugates and these are supported by a methods-development group and a group involved in organic synthesis of glycoconjugates. The core facility will provide a central resource for detailed glycoconjugate structural studies based upon mass spectrometry instrumentatin and its latest adjunct techniques. A sustaining feature of this program is the multidisciplined talent it brings to bear on the significance of glycoconjugates and the universal need for the sophisticated instrumentation provided by the the core.